thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shelter
''The Shelter ''is the spiritual succesor to'' that other show''. As such, it features the users of Squadipedia, as well as many fictional characters brought along. Currently, it is a work in progress, and not all of the details are known yet. Premise After Seth Rogan teams up with a dark mastermind to create some awful, controversial movie, the threat of World War III grows stronger. But Seth Rogan's intentions to put the world to war are halted by a group of scientists to genetically engineered a group of close friends to have superhuman abilites, in order to stop Seth Rogen and his team once and for all. Characters Main Characters *Bowser & Jr. - A quiet guy who doesn't talk much. He expresses himself more through drawing and singing. Overall a mystery to others, but is good-hearted and is determined to find the good in people, maybe even giving them second chances even if they feel like they don't deserve it. In Season 2, he gains the ability to fly and manipulate air. *Phantøm - TBA *AwesomeCartoonFan01/Ace Lad - A chill and friendly lad who usually doesn't take bullshit. While they usually want to keep them and their friends out of trouble, they'll goof off and get into trouble themselves. *CompliensCreator00 - A somewhat jolly and friendly person who often is portrayed as a scientist. She is seen as the brain of the shelter, and is usually seen building inventions in the course of the series. She is seen as somewhat of the shelter's counselor in the series. In Season 2, she is revealed to have telekinetic powers, allowing her to move objects with her mind, and speak via telepathy. * Faves3000 (Jhayden) - A guy (sometimes girl) who appears to have a calm demeanor, but is actually very emotional and a little bit too loud. They are usually a little outgoing, despite having ridiculous anxiety and insecurities in a lot of things. While actually pretty smart and fairly talented, they can be lazy and apathetic when it actually comes to applying any skill, but they do love messing with people. They also have the ability to shape shift. *Captain Moch - An emotional, yet optimistic gal who always cares about her friends' well-being. She is also an obsessive nerd with a huge amiibo collection, and a slight engineer. She has gravity manipulation powers, allowing her to float, fly, walk on walls, and levitate certain objects. *J. Severe - TBA *NintendoChamp89 - TBA *Moon Snail - A survivor of a zombie invasion. He is usually accompanied by his friend Flametail. While he seems really happy, deep inside, he's horribly depressed, mostly by memories of the zombie attacks and self hatred. also, he REALLY likes noodles. Major Characters *Bob the Stick Figure - ACF's best friend. He tags along to anything the gang's doing, as long as it won't get him killed. He's immortal and his power is unknown. *Emily - One of the scientists that work on the island. She's at first apprehensive about the gang being chosen to get the powers. *Henry - Another scientist. *Masked Scientist - The scientist who started the whole project. They're a huge mystery to almost everyone on the island. Major Villains *Seth Rogan - TBA *Adam Sandler - TBA *Clint Eastwood - TBA *Sam Taylor-Johnson - TBA Minor Villains *Captain Falcon - TBA *Satan - TBA *Douchebag - A one-dimensional beach douche stereotype who plays volleyball. Episodes See [[The Shelter/List of Episodes|list of The Shelter Episodes]] Currently, only the first season is in production. It will have twenty 22-minute long episodes, followed by a special. Navigation Category:The Shelter Category:Projects Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Cartoons Category:Fan show Category:Shows